I will be Home Soon
by Lindale
Summary: Galadriels thoughts as she sailed. Has some Silmarillion threads in it, but it is not nesscary to have read that. Please read and review, it would be greatly appreciated.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to JRR Tolkien and his Estate. Yet…….. hehe**

Urm this started as a poem and it sort of changed… It is a muse which appeared to me in a dull Geography lesson.

I Will Be Home Soon

We are going.

I am going.

Going from the land where I was named Galadriel

Going from the land I crossed the Grinding Ice to reach

Upon which I lost many friends

No longer shall I walk upon the earth here

Leaving the place I travelled to so many, many years ago

Where my brothers lost their lives

It rips my heart into two,

But it feels so good,

For we will be reunited again in the land of eternal bliss.

Reunited with my friends

My brothers

My dearest mother and father

My daughter,

But my husband will not come. Yet. He will soon.

My husband cannot bear to leave the land where he was born and raised.

He saw the world fall three times and saw it built again three times

Together we saw the start and end of dynasties

The start of the mingling of the Eldar and the Edain.

The reunion of the two lineages.

I think he is scared.

I think all of the elves are scared of the Valar,

For non of the Elves know the Valar save me

I know he and his cousin Thranduil and many others

Know the Valar only in their might, when they sunk from their mighty thrones in vision of fire and water.

To defeat one of their own.

Only I of all the Elves of Middle-earth know what they are truly like.

I wonder what the atmosphere will be like,

How will I be greeted?

I wonder what my father will say

What my mother's face will be like?

For all of her children left her,

When we crossed the Ice.

What will the Noldor be like?

What will the Teleri be like?

The Vanyar will stay in their place as normal.

They will not care. They never do. They never will.

They only did once at the insistence of the Valar.

The Vanyar.

The pretty, petty Vanyar.

They did not concern themselves with anyone but their own.

They were so wrapped up in their praising of Manwë and Varda

They do not look beyond the golden gates of their haven

They did not look at the world and think; I wonder how they fare?

I wonder what they think

I wonder what is out there

Because of their vanity, they did not look.

They forgot their friends who chose to stay.

I await my judgement at Máhanaxar, for I will be judged,

I want to see their faces when they see me after

I refused to sail back when they offered pardon,

Because I did not want to be at their beck and call

Someone who did not want to return to a place where there is no danger

No life, no adrenalin, none of that Spark,

The Spark which makes us fight for our beliefs.

I found love and I was unwilling to leave,

I wanted my children to see a world

Where they could experience the thrill, almost

Of living in a land with danger.

A land with that Spark.

I came to Middle Earth and I found someone I loved with all of my heart,

Someone who had that Spark,

Someone who could satisfy my desires

He would not leave Middle Earth and I was content to stay for

We did not want to leave a World where there was so much to be done!

Aman did not have that, because Aman is perfect.

Our world was imperfect.

Sometimes at night I lay looking at the Moon

Borne from the last flower of Telperion

I wonder who I would have been if Melkor had not killed the trees

Then I look at my ring and think

'Is this a laugh upon me and my choice?

Is this your way of saying 'come back'?'

I will come, when I am ready, not when you want me to.

They lost the greatest Eldar

Because he was constrained

But we would not be locked up.

We had to be free. They should have known us better.

I will be Home soon. Do not worry Amil. Your daughter will be home.

* * *

Whoop my second FanFic!!!

A/N: It is about Galadriel sailing at the end of the Third Age. I have hoped to show her apprehension on what will it be like when she returns, her scorn of the Vanyar (Why she does not like them I don't know, perhaps because they did not want to see the World, my muse didn't say why she doesn't like them) and how she yearned for something else-the Spark, it is not just danger but something else, I do not know how to explain it. The last 'stanza' is mainly in reference to Fëanor being the greatest of the Eldar and how Fëanor could not be locked up-locked up in the sense the Valar looked after them.

Please review constructive criticism would be really appreciated.

Lindale


End file.
